<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson Smut Headcanons by RomanRuler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009418">Percy Jackson Smut Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler'>RomanRuler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not actually tho just mentioned), Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bisexuality, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Headcanon, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Swingers, Vaginal Sex, consensual cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty headcanons and stories I have for Percy, Annabeth, and the gang!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Annabeth Chase, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Percy Jackson Smut Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Annabeth</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Making some of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin jealous, Annabeth has perfectly sized, large breasts. Plenty of guys and girls alike at Camp Half Blood have commented on how they wish they could see and play with them.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Annabeth absolutely </span><em><span>loves</span></em><span> sex, to the point where she’s almost addicted to it. At first, she only masturbated every now and again to relieve pent up stress, but she quickly loved the feeling of touching herself. Now Annabeth either has sex or masturbates at least once a day. </span>
</li>
<li><span>Annabeth is secretly pretty slutty. She undresses her fellow campers mentally and fantasizes about getting fucked by them all the time.</span></li>
<li><span>Once, Annabeth was so horny while training that she took a break, took off her denim shorts, and sat down in the field to masturbate right there. She wasn’t too worried about getting caught since she was in the outskirts of the training grounds, but Annabeth still turned her body towards the middle of it, so any peeping campers would get a clear view of her masturbating.</span></li>
<li><span>Because she spends so much time masturbating and having sex outdoors on Camp Half Blood’s grounds, Annabeth associates the smell of strawberries with sex.</span></li>
<li><span>After knowing Frank for so long and seeing him transform into all sorts of animals, a secret, kinky part of Annabeth wonders what it feels like to have a sex with an animal. One of the hardest times she’s ever cum is when Annabeth masturbated to the thought of getting down on all fours and surrendering to a wild wolf that ambushes her on a quest, presenting her pussy as his prize for getting the jump on her.</span></li>
<li><span>There are three campers that Annabeth finds particularly attractive, and once spent all day talking to Percy about them. He took the hint and gave her permission while they were having dinner by the campfire to go “have fun with them”. They were a little confused when one of the most famous people at camp wanted to talk with them, but they quickly understood the purpose of their meeting when Annabeth brought them to the back of the Athena cabin. She didn’t return to Percy at the Poseidon cabin until late in the night with two fresh creampies, a face painted white, and a smile.</span></li>
<li>
<span>When Percy was away on a mission for a few days in New Rome, masturbating wasn’t doing much to help Annabeth. She set up signs around camp directing everyone to the now empty Poseidon cabin for a “Stress Relief Room”. Inside was Annabeth, naked and lying on her stomach on a bed while a table full of things like toys, handcuffs, and a blindfold was next to her. The blonde spent the entire day getting fucked by both cocks and strap-ons alike, to the point where Annabeth thinks she was used by almost everyone at camp. By the end of the day, her hands were cuffed behind her back while sitting on the bed with a vibrator on the highest setting tied to her clit, bringing Annabeth to mind-numbing  orgasm after orgasm </span><em><span>well</span></em><span> into the night while everyone else was sleeping.</span>
</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Piper</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Piper has become Camp Half Blood’s unofficial sex advisor. Whenever a camper has questions about sex, how to spice up their relationship, or how to get in bed with a specific person, they always go to Piper.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Last summer, Piper ran an underground sex toy operation at camp. It all started when she overheard some of the girls in her cabin talk about how desperately they wanted them. So for the next few months, Piper ran a “business” in the back of the pegasus stables selling and rents sex toys for campers to use. She eventually had to stop once Chiron began suspecting something, but not before Piper learned a </span><em><span>whole</span></em><span> lot about her fellow campers, and even some of her friends!</span>
</li>
<li><span>She can’t tell if it’s because she’s a daughter of Aphrodite or if she has a unique ability, but Piper always knows when someone is angry or frustrated because they haven’t masturbated or had sex in a while. Whenever a camper is getting antsy during a meeting, Piper always tries to get next to them and discreetly give them a handjob or play with their pussy. It certainly helps Annabeth when she gets stressed during the weekly “heads of cabins” meeting!</span></li>
<li>
<span>Piper </span><em><span>loves</span></em><span> gloryholes. The idea of giving someone a high class blowjob or letting them plow her without even knowing so much as their name turns her on </span><em><span>so </span></em><span>much. </span>
</li>
<li>
<span>Spirits were low on the Argo II before the gang found Percy, so Piper made it her responsibility to keep morale high so they could finish the quest. In the process, she got to know Annabeth and Leo </span><em><span>very</span></em><span> intimately knows a lot more about what turns them on!</span>
</li>
<li><span>As Camp Half Blood’s orientation leader, Piper takes pride in her job of welcoming all new campers. On top of giving them the normal tour and orientation materials, Piper sends off each one with a blowjob or by eating them out, along with a promise that they can seek her out for more “relief” if they’re scared or nervous about their new life at camp!</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Percy</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>With their schedules sometimes not lining up, Annabeth and Percy have set aside Friday nights as time just for themselves and no one else. After dinner and a movie, the two go back to their apartment where they have a night full of sex. They’ve even gotten a couple of noise compliments, which makes sense with how loudly Annabeth moans at 4 AM. </span></li>
<li><span>Percy loves using his mouth during sex. There’s something about curling his tongue and playing with a girl’s pussy that makes the sex feel more intimate and makes Percy feel good. And based on the moans he usually hears, it must feel good for them too!</span></li>
<li><span>While Percy is mostly a switch in bed, it’s always a nice treat whenever Annabeth is really bossy and takes charge. His girlfriend once pushed him on his back and rode him amazon style to bring herself to orgasm without letting him cum as punishment for leaving her horny during the day and “not bending me over the meeting table and fucking me in front of everyone.”</span></li>
<li><span>Whenever Annabeth doesn’t wear underwear, Percy goes mad with horniess. Sometimes, his girlfriend will make sure to flash her breasts in public locations, knowing that Percy can’t relieve his growing cock because of how many people are around them.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Percy’s first time getting fucked was actually accidental. Him and Jason were arguing one day while Piper and Annabeth were sitting nearby. Annabeth joked that they were having a dick measuring contest and to finally put the issue to rest, Piper suggested that they </span><em><span>actually</span></em><span> have one, and whoever is bigger gets to fuck the smaller one’s ass. With Jason being a solid 3-4 inches bigger, Percy found himself on all fours on the receiving end of a cock for the first time. He had one of the </span><em><span>biggest</span></em><span> orgasms of his life as the sea demigod came hands-free in front of Annabeth and Piper, just from Jason fucking his ass. </span>
</li>
<li><span>Ever since then, Percy has experimented with anal, and Annabeth and Piper always tease him that they need a third for girl’s night to get fucked with them at a party. </span></li>
<li><span>Sometimes, Percy and Annabeth will have a threesome with a random guy at camp and take turns getting fucked together. </span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jason</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>In contrast to most campers, Jason doesn’t have strong sexual urges. While he masturbates or has sex at least once a week, he’s not as addicted to it as some of his friends</span></li>
<li>
<span>When he does have sex, Jason can only be described as an alpha in bed. Depending on the situation, he can either be gentle and loving, or spank his partner while calling them a slut. But no matter what, he’s </span><em><span>always</span></em><span> the dominant one.</span>
</li>
<li><span>Although he’ll never admit it, the main reason he ended things with Reyna is because of how much sex she was always demanding. The sex itself was good, and they would sometimes spend hours going at it, but it felt like they were doing it practically everyday and became more of a chore to him.</span></li>
<li><span>Jason doesn’t like the feel of condoms, and prefers the feeling of cumming in his partner as a way to remind them of their place as a bottom. But, he still uses them if his partner wants to.</span></li>
<li><span>While on the Argo II, Piper once complained to Jason that she could hear Annabeth masturbating at night and kept waking her up. On most nights, the couple would invite Annabeth over to Jason’s room where he would fuck the blonde and pump her full of cum while Piper watched. Not only did it satisfy Annabeth’s desires and let his girlfriend finally sleep, but Jason fulfilled his secret fantasy of claiming her for himself!</span></li>
<li><span>Sometimes when Percy is busy and Annabeth is particularly horny, she’ll seek out Jason and the two will have sex in the strawberry fields. Piper always teases him that he has two girlfriends now.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Leo</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Leo, for the most part, is straight. While he once thought about having a threesome with Calypso in which he and his girlfriend get fucked together, Leo ultimately ruled it out and considers himself straight.</span></li>
<li><span>Complimenting his affinity with fire, Leo likes wax play every now and again. His favorite is when Calypso will gently place a dollop of hot wax on his chest, let it cool down, and then kisses the spot, leaving behind an imprint of silver lipstick.</span></li>
<li><span>An unintended boon of his handiness with machines is that Leo finds himself able to make new and surprisingly effective sex toys and devices. Piper recruited him in the past to make a chastity belt that would tease the female user and leave them on the brink of cumming, but never actually letting them.</span></li>
<li><span>While on the Argo II, Leo discovered that the engine room was the best spot in the whole ship for a person to pleasure themselves. The roar of the engines masked any moans, and the only people accustomed to the heat are him and Annabeth. In fact, the pair ran a little “experimentation” one night to see if this was true, when the blonde accidentally came across Leo with his hand around his cock in the engine room.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Calypso</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Calypso’s favorite color is silver, and she tries to incorporate it into the bedroom whenever she can. Sometimes she’ll wear silver lipstick and leave marks all over her partner’s body, or she’ll show up in sparkling, silver lingerie. She even owns a clear, silver tinted strap-on for special occasions.</span></li>
<li><span>It took a while for Calypso to forgive Annabeth and bury the hatchet. The deciding event came when the blonde asked what it would take, and Calypso replied with “be my bitch”. They arranged a meeting the next day at the Athena cabin where Calypso brought her strap-on and found Annabeth face down on all fours on her bed. Calypso pounded Annabeth for almost an hour, fucking her into the mattress while compelling the blonde to call her mistress and say that she was her bitch. Annabeth even proudly called herself Calypso’s “personal slut” without being prompted. </span></li>
<li><span>Being a switch, Calypso prides herself on fitting in wherever she needs to. In some cases, she loves when Leo takes charge and shows her a good fucking, and others, she likes taking charge and reminding her partner of how sexually experienced she is!</span></li>
<li><span>With no one to bother her while living in exile, Calypso regularly went naked on the island and is comfortable with public nudity. She gets so much thrill out of undressing in front of an open window, and if she finds herself in the community showers at Camp Half Blood, Calypso makes sure to keep the curtain open and invite any campers who pass by to join her. </span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell that I love writing Annabeth into horny, sex filled adventures? In all honesty tho, let me know what you guys think of these! Just about everything here I was thinking of making into a full blown fanfic/story at one point, so if any of you guys would genuinely be interested in seeing one of them, let me know which one! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>